The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a so-called double cassette tape recorder, which is adapted to be easily operable.
Typically, conventional double cassette tape recorders comprise an operating mechanism for a master tape and another operating mechanism for a slave tape, and each of these mechanisms has at least four or five operation buttons. Therefore, users should properly operate about ten operation buttons in operating a conventional double cassette tape recorder of this kind, resulting in complex button operation and thus inconveniece to users.